The Battlefield
by irl be there in a heartbeat
Summary: Solider A. Moon comes home to spend Christmas with his family. However, after meeting the stunning Allyson Dawson, he's not sure about going back to the battlefield at all. Especially when his body could be returned to Ally and his siblings in a wooden box, ready for burial. Now, he must find a way to stay alive and contact Ally when there are explosives in every perimeter active.
1. Chapter 1

**The Battlefield  
**

**Prologue**

War.

There's not many people involved with it. Not many people know why we have it. But I can tell you one thing. Having someone, anyone at all, out there in the battlefield... well, it isn't a good feeling. Knowing that there's a chance that they'll die at any minute fills anyone with an undeniable amount of fear.

There are different types of soldiers. The weak ones, the strong ones. The pretty faced ones, the uneven. The suicidal men, that want to end their life as soon as they set foot on the plain meadow of death.

I have someone fighting in the battlefield. And, knowing that they might never be able to come back home, fills my heart with an elastic feeling of waste. He's strong, I know he is, but there are times that even I doubt that. He has a soft heart, and he isn't one to kill so easily with one pull of the trigger.

I stare at the letter in my right hand, feeling my heart flutter. The words seem so real, written in black ink, as if he's actually thinking about me right now.

_Ally,  
I know you like flowers.  
I like flowers too. But here, I can't see any flowers. Just blood. I don't want to worry you. I love you too much to worry you. But there's blood, an uncanny weight of it. No flowers.  
I wish I was there with you. And no, I don't wish at all that you're here with me. There's too much pain to take here. I know how fragile you are. You'll break- easily. But you're staying strong now; you, Mom, Dad. You're all staying so strong. I am too, because I know that someday, we'll meet again and our country will be free of whatever doubt holds it._

_Five months. Five months, Ally, just five more months and I can bring you home those flowers that you love so much. What are they called, Poinsetta's? There aren't any poinsetta's here. Maybe in the other field. Maybe I can go sight seeing sometime, when I'm off alone, and try to take pictures of some poinsetta's for you.  
_

_I can't wait. I really can't. The feeling is overwhelming; I want to see you so bad. I want to feel your lips on mine, taste the exotic flavours of your pineapple lipgloss. I miss that. I miss how, every night, we watch the embers of the fire crackle and pop while you snuggle into my side like a puzzle that fits. Do you miss that too?  
_

_I love you. Please remember that. No matter what happens, I love you.  
-Soldier Austin Moon.  
_

I cling to the paper as if it's the last thing I have left of him. Just five more months, and he'll come home. He'll only have to hide for five more months. Fight for five more months.

I'm only young. Sixteen odd. People say I'm too young to love properly. I live with my father, Lester Dawson. My mother died when I was just a small girl. I can't say that I remember much about her, because I don't really, but it would help a great deal if she was still with us.

I think about the bombs. The hatred, and the guns that fire at every angle it can turn to. I think about how Austin is one of those men that have to kill, friend or foe. I think about how the opposite team are probably aiming for his head and heart, whilst he's too busy thinking those darned poinsetta's.

Maybe he only has a second to duck before the bullet hits him. Maybe he's already ducked, and he's crawling around the floor to get to hideout. Maybe he's thinking about me, like I'm thinking about him. It's so noisy and wet there. Nobody should be sent there by force.

I like songwriting. I only write on inspiration, though, and I write most of my songs whenever Austin writes a letter to me. It helps, and sometimes, very rarely, I send him the chorus of a song I wrote. He always says its brilliant, or amazing, but I don't know if he means it.

Austin Moon is one of a kind. That's what I love about him; not just his good looks and charming personality. He's not a coward, like the mayors son, dallas, but a brave young man of nineteen. He tells me, everytime he has the chance to, that he loves me.

I love him too. So, so much.

My name's Ally Dawson; and this is the story of how I fell in love with a Soldier.

* * *

**New story idea!  
I was watching the Hunger Games the other day. Was like, "IMAGINE IF AUSTIN WAS PEETA AND KATNISS WAS ALLY?! OMG!" But then my brother started changing the channel to some war documentary, and the idea kind of faded. Instead, I now have the sizzling spark of THIS story.**

**Do you like ittt?! :D  
Thanks so much for reading! Please leave a review!  
**

**-irl be there in a heartbeat  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Austin Moon stared at the piece of stiff paper in his left hand, unsure of what to expect.  
It was a shiny, white Christmas card. Hardly _anybody _sent him Christmas cards, apart from his family and a few friends from out of town. It wasn't like he could write any _back_, anyway, but he still appreciated their concern.

"Nervous, aye mate?"

Austin looked to his left, seeing Brock, his Australian co-partner in the battlefield. They were friends, sticking up for each other whenever Military Leader _Drake_ got in the way.

"Yeah. Kinda," replied Austin, his legs shaking. "I haven't seen them all in two years. Half of 'em thought I was dead,"

"You're lucky ya even _got _family," Brock sighed.  
Austin blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"I had a little lady once. Went by the name Felicity," he scratched the back of his neck, nervously. "She was pregnant. We both couldn't wait to get the grumbie out of her belly," he laughed, eyes shining with a glint. "But I made the mistake of writing to her. People tracked it down and, if I didn't give up, they'd kill her."

Austin felt a lump form in his throat. It was rare that Brock shared his feelings with others. But they weren't going to see each other for two weeks, so he might as well.

"Well, what happened?"

"Whatcha think, aye? I couldn't let my country down. I said no. They shot her, through the heart and damaged the baby."

That last sentence put their conversation to a halt. Soon they landed in Florida, and Austin gathered his suitcase and gave Brock a brotherly hug.

"You be careful now," said Austin.

"'Course I will. See ya in two weeks, Moon,"

"See ya."

The two friends waved goodbye and the flight attendant ushered Austin off the plane. He ran to the arrivals section, going through some light procedures before eventually getting to bask in the glory of the sun. There was _nothing _nice in the battlefield. Blood was all there was, plus a few dried strands of grass and bamboo leaves.

Austin waited patiently, looking around and wishing that he had a phone with him.

* * *

Ally Dawson didn't like the idea of intruding.

This was _their_ family moment. Ally didn't feel like interrupting it. But Mimi _insisted, _saying that they wanted her to meet their son before he went off again. Ally wasn't sure what to expect. She had read numerous articles about Soldiers getting sent off, away from their families, but she never expected Mike and Mimi to feel so _tense. _

She waited with them, rolling on the balls of her feet. The patience needed was excruciating, but nobody seemed to mind. There were lots of families waiting, staring at the clock, glaring at the arrival gates. Everyone seemed just as nervous as Mike and Mimi. Well, they _should _be, because it was a mystery as to who lived or not.

"Austin! Austin, over here!"

Ally's daydreams got cut off by Mike. He was yelling, rather loudly, but no-one seemed to notice. A clutter of people started pouring out from the Arrivals section, going this way and that, causing family members to collapse with unattended happiness.

"Austin!"

"Mom? Dad?!"

A boy with messy blonde hair narrowed his eyes at the couple waving at him. When he finally realised who it was, his eyes lit up and he started running. Ally could feel her stomach twist with an insane amount of love for the reunion, even if she was invisible to the boy.

"We've... missed you... so much!" croaked Mimi, choking steadily on her own tears. She clung onto Austin, like a mother would, but with a strong force that was too lively to break.

"We have someone for you to meet," said Mike, smiling at his son proudly. Austin raised his eyebrow, but his attention slowly turned to Ally.

Ally herself felt unsteady. What was supposed to do? _Hug _him? She hadn't even _talked _to him yet. They were practically strangers, connected only by the recognition of the Moon couple. Ally cautiously held her hand out for him to shake, not prepared at all for what he did next. He _kissed _her hand, a charming smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you,"

"N-nice to meet you too," stuttered Ally. She facepalmed herself mentally. All he did was _peck her hand, _and she got all flustered.

Austin smiled. He felt like Christmas was just starting to look up for him and his family.

* * *

_Songbook,  
Let's not start this off like a diary entry. Because, get real, Dear Diary is just a common start to a fragile book of _feelings. _Something I know I'll never be able to admit.  
I had cereal this morning. Cereal with no milk, might I add. We don't order our milk. We buy it at the store, every morning, but my dad forgot to get some today so I just had dry cereal with orange juice. I got told at school yesterday that orange juice was acidic._

_Yep, got it. Orange juice is acidic.  
No wonder it hurts when I have sores in my mouth. But it is delicious, even if it is an acid. Acids have a PH of seven or below, don't they?  
_

_I had nowhere to sit at the canteen today. Like every other day. Trish was off school and Dez isn't in my year. I ate outside. An apple and a few curly fries, because I wasn't feeling that hungry. Mike and Mimi were going to take me to the airport, and planes always gave me nausea, whether I was on them or not. So I had a light lunch just in case.  
_

_We were waiting for their son. Y'know, the one I told you about? Austin Monica Moon. I expected a big, buff guy with tattoos and shaggy brown hair but when I saw him, I found I was way off. I mean sure, he had shaggy hair, but it was blonde, not brown. He wasn't bugg, just muscular. He had no tattoos, but pale skin that seemed to be ignored by the sunny weather.  
_

_I have to go now. I'm currently writing this in Mike and Mimi's car, with Austin next to me. We've parked in front of their house. We're getting off now, but I'll be sure to stuff you into my bag if I have the chance.  
_

_Love,  
The girl who can't wait to learn more about the Military,  
Ally Dawson.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is dedicated to all those Brave Soldiers who have fought for us, sacrificed themselves for us, and took pride in what they've done. You are all brave people, and I hope that you are all safe this Christmas :).**

* * *

The Moon clan (plus Dawson) entered the modernised house, breathing in the fresh smell of apple pie and peppermint. To Ally, it was nothing more than a background scent. To Austin, it was a one way ticket from the irritating stench of blood and gun powder.

"Where's Rydel?" asked Austin, looking around warily for his older sister. Ally smiled a little, knowing that his parents were busy preparing dinner and couldn't answer his question.

"She took up a course in drama," said Ally. "She wanted to be here, it's just that her professor wasn't really happy about her taking days off."

Austin nodded, his face showing a mix of understanding and disappointment. "I'm -"

"Austin," said Ally, rather quickly, running a hand through her soft brown locks. "I've heard so much about you. My name's Ally, by the way,"

Austin grinned at her, exposing his pearly white teeth. "Great. So, how do you know my parents?"

"Your dad and my dad went to school together. They were high school best friends or something," she rubbed her arm and looked around the living room. "I didn't really like the idea of having to stay in someone's house for too long. But your parents grew on me, and it's like I can trust them,"

"Well," started Austin. "I hope you'll find a way to trust me sometime."

Ally laughed. "I hope so."

After dinner, Ally received a call from Lester saying that she needed to get home before nine. Seeing that it was already half eight, and knowing that the traffic was awful, she excused herself and apologized. "Be careful sweetheart," murmured Mimi, hugging the young girl. Ally nodded and responded with a quick, 'I will'.

"No more gym memberships pal," Mike chuckled, ruffling her hair, knowing that Ally had a self-conscious obsession with keeping fit and healthy. Although she never _did_ sign up for gym memberships, it was an assumed fact by Mike and she decided to let it pass.

"Are you sure you'll be okay driving home?" asked Austin. During dinner, they had gotten the chance to learn more about each other, if not less.

"Of course," Ally answered, standing on her tiptoes to hug him _very lightly. _They were still aquintance's, having known each other for less than twelve hours, but she didn't feel the need to point this out. "I'll be seeing you around."

"You too. Here," Austin grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and jotted his number down, not even daring to hesitate. His phone was still under warranty, so he could get a new one because the screen was cracked right through the middle and every so often he'd see a slime of goo portrude from the Home button. "Text me sometime."

"I will."

* * *

Ally Dawson jolted awake, hot sweat trickling down her forehead and landing on the bed sheets She took the glass of water next to her bed and took a big gulp, the water calming her nerves and stopping her body from quivering.  
Nightmares.  
Again.

Need she go on experiencing these terrifying excuses for dreams? Trish always told her to buy a dream catcher but her nightmares would always find a way to seep through her bed covers and devour her mind for the night. Undoubtedly, dream-catchers were weak and defenseless according to Ally.

She had tried going to a therapist, to sort her thoughts out. The songbook she wrote in helped a little, but Ally also attained a high possession level for the thing, making things awkward for her and the few friends she had managed to earn through witty comments and a few conversations.

Ally pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her skinny arms around them for protection. It was warm, making her kick the bed sheets away with a disgusted frown.

_"I'm afraid... I'm afraid you're not good enough."_

_"Ha! You? A career in the music biz? Get real."_

_"I hope you chug bleach."_

_"Get out of this school."_

Yes, these were the little things that made Ally forget who she was. The pain she felt inside was bigger than any other source of anxiety other people felt. The nightmares, the dreamlike state of torture that corrupted her mind was all too much to take in._  
_

Could she do anything to stop it? Stop the hate, the cruel insults that were thrown at her day after day? She _had _been seeing Mr Hall, the Guidance Counselor, but all he said to her was to ignore it all and move on. Even then Ally felt more unwanted than ever.

Is this normal? Is this how every other teenage girl felt? Under pressure, living a lie? Probably not, because Ally Dawson wasn't any normal girl. She was a _Dawson. _Which, to her, was unlucky.

Then there was Austin. How did he make her feel? Soldier A. Moon was no step up in a friendship ladder. Besides, he was a soldier. It wasn't like he had any _time _for Ally, give or take the fact that he had two whole weeks to himself, with nothing to worry about.

But, that spark. The spark when they hugged. It was like an electric volt; the unrealistic but accurate descriptions of a huge car battery soaked in water. It was too undeniable and clear to miss. Did Ally even _like _the spark? Reading endless teen-love magazines really made her head ache, but it offered great advice that would, undoubtedly, be useful to Ally someday.

* * *

_Songbook,  
What do I do?  
Well, there's nothing much _to _do.  
I've literally just woken up. Hah, fancy me, being quite the early bird. I have never been this jumpy in my whole entire life. Well, I have, but you know what I mean. it's like saying that every new movie that comes out is the "Best Movie Of The Year". Oh, critics. What would we do without you?  
_

_I had another nightmare. Kloe - My Therapist. I swear I've mentioned her before. - said that it wasn't healthy to keep a nightmare all to myself. I should at least share some of the details with her- or you. I chose you. She said it would help. Well, help what, exactly? Help my stuttering issues whenever I want to have a decent conversation with someone? Oh, the irony._

_No, I want to discuss a "topic" that's been trapped in my head for a long time.  
You know that feeling you get when a boy smiles at you? That terrible, self-conscious feeling that seeps into your veins and crushes your better judgement? Well, it's happened to me. Just recently.  
I'm stupid. I really shouldn't start looking into boys until I'm at a legal age to drink and drive - eighteen. Or, is it sixteen? I'm not exactly sure.  
But, Austin Moon. Those eyes. That blonde hair. That weird way he smiles and still has the prosperity to keep his head up like a man who wants to keep his pride._

_I like that.  
Well, maybe I don't like it that much, but let's be real here. I'm Ally Dawson. I'm not supposed to like anyone._

_Love,  
The crazy girl who writes to a non-existent person, (you),  
Ally Dawson_


End file.
